


Ultimate Harmony Development Plan

by Kotomiaya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomiaya/pseuds/Kotomiaya
Summary: A collection of short stories about the bonds forged at Hope's Peak Academy.(Updates Irregularly.)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Kuzuryu Natsumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mini series that I'll be doing between projects, and it'll most likely feature rarepairs (read: amamota) and some platonic fluff.
> 
> Enjoy c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momota offers Amami a change of scenery.

"Hey, Rantarou," Momota begun, as he wore his signature grin. His voice was rather upbeat, but that was typical of the astronaut-in-training. "Let's go sky-watching at the fountain's bench."

Amami smiled despite himself, and put away the photos of his still-missing-sisters for the day.

It was raining a few minutes prior, and there were an abundance of newly created puddles on the ground. Momota paid them no mind, rushing to the ideal spot. The adventurer was a bit more careful, yet he made sure to keep up with the other's pace.

A ray of sunlight cut through the gray, thick clouds. It seemed as though the clouds in the sky were shifting to make way for the brightness. Amami raised a hand to cover his eyes from direct contact with the beam. There was no rainbows to be seen; although, the sight was mesmerizing enough as it was that Amami could allow himself a moment of respite.

"Momota-kun," Amami let out a soft laugh. "Thanks for showing me this."

"Don't mention it," Momota grinned again, and maybe it was by coincidence that the angle made it look like the Ultimate Astronaut was glowing under the sun.

Things weren't perfect, Amami knew. He probably still had a long way to go.

With that being said, there was only one thing on the Ultimate Adventurer's mind.

I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Momota-kun, Amami hummed as he smiled to himself, taking in the view.


	2. A New Start (feat. Ryoumatsumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief continuation of the storyline where Fuyuhiko takes Ryouma in, from UTDP.

"Not gonna lie," Natsumi stated with a curious but smug smile on her face. "I was expecting someone taller when my brother said he would bring someone in."

"Are you making fun of my height?" as Hoshi tugged at the rim of his hat, his expression was less than impressed.

"I know better than that," Natsumi huffed, crossing her arms defensively at the same time. "Besides, I've heard much about you. I figured we should try to get to know each other a little better. Who knows, maybe I'll like seeing you around."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. She was a haughty one, almost making her brother seem modest in comparison. This Natsumi Kuzuryuu was quite the character. Though, to be fair, that might just be her upbringing as a member of the Yakuza.

Hoshi recalled a time when Shirogane told him that some might take an interest in him for his dark side. Granted, he wasn't thinking of girls that happen to belong in a family of gangsters at the time, but it did make sense in hindsight. That someone like her wouldn't be afraid of him.

"Right, okay."

Hoshi found himself a bit amused, almost flattered.


End file.
